landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Adventuring
"Adventuring" is a song, sung by the kids and some of the adults like Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Nod, Mutt and Shorty in the Land Before Time franchise starting with , and in seven episodes of the TV series. The song is the key to any of the Land Before Time adventures going on with the kids and the adults. The seven episodes of the TV series include "The Cave of Many Voices", "The Meadow of Jumping Waters", "Escape from the Mysterious Beyond", "The Spooky Nighttime Adventure", "The Big Longneck Test", "Through the Eyes of a Spiketail" and "The Great Egg Adventure". Lyrics The Great Longneck Migration Littlefoot I'm going to go adventuring Ducky and Petrie Adventuring? Cera Adventuring? Littlefoot I'm going to go adventuring and who knows what I'll find Petrie He's going to see the great beyond Ducky Across the mud Littlefoot Beyond the pond Ducky and Petrie He's going to see the great beyond Cera I'd rather stay behind Hmph! Ducky Will there be ugly, bugly things with ickly, tickly, prickly wings? Petrie A front that bites and back that stings? Littlefoot You never know Petrie Will there be things with sharply teeth? Ducky Up above and underneath? Cera I'll bet it's so Ducky Then please don't go Littlefoot I'm going to climb the mountain tall where fires burn and rocks can fall Cera And scary things can creep and crawl with one big googly eye Ducky Aah! Stop! Petrie He's going to reach the highest high where even flyers never fly Ducky Maybe he will touch the sky Cera Well, I won't say goodbye Ducky Will he cross the big, big water? Petrie Where it hot, or even hotter? Cera Bet he's gonna meet a lotta sharpteeth there Petrie Yeah Ducky Will there be yummy things to eat? Petrie Will there be things that ouch your feet? Ducky Will you be brave? Cera Will you be scared? Littlefoot No! I'm going to go adventuring Others join in Adventuring, adventuring Littlefoot And when I go adventuring, There'll be so much to do Others But if you go adventuring, adventuring, there's just one thing You know what you are going to have to do? You're going to have to take us all with you! Ducky Oh, yes, yes, yes! Please! Cera Hmm... Others We want to go adventuring, too! The Cave of Many Voices Chomper I want to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I want to go adventuring and find a brand-new cave Ducky Will there be things with glowing eyes that use the dark as a disguise? Petrie And try catch Petrie by surprise? Cera I don't think so Chomper We'll look through caves, both big and small Littlefoot See funny rocks Ruby Or a water fall Chomper There's more to see Come on with me Everyone So if you go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing Everyone (except Chomper) You know that you are going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you We want to go adventuring too! The Meadow of Jumping Waters Spike Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah-bah-bah Ducky Adventuring, adventuring Spike Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah Ducky To the jumping water place Cera You really think that water jumps? How 'bout rocks, or big tree stumps? Petrie And what if bad luck come with us? Littlefoot Don't make a fuss Ruby I know the meadow's really there Chomper There's jumping water everywhere Ruby You'll never know Unless you go Others So if we go adventuring Spike Bah-bah-bah-bah Others We all agree We're gonna see the water's jump somehow We want to go adventuring right now We're gonna go adventuring now! Escape from the Mysterious Beyond Petrie Wish me not go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring Me not adventuring, me not be here right now Littlefoot Petrie, please, you must be brave while we still have our friends to save Cera You know they'd do the same for you Petrie Me guess that true Ruby Now, follow me, I think I know another way that we can go to get where we have got to be Together We have to go adventuring when our good friends need rescuing We'll do it even if we don't know how We're gonna go adventuring right now! Petrie Me got to go adventuring now! The Spooky Nighttime Adventure Mr. Thicknose I have to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I have to go adventuring while Hidden Runner (character)'s back This is my opportunity to see a thing that's hard to see It might not come again for me I have to go Ducky But is it true he cannot be seen? Ruby He's really real Petrie Or really mean Mr. Thicknose You'll never know unless you go Kids So if you go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing You know what you are going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you We want to go adventuring too! The Big Longneck Test Shorty I wanna go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I wanna go adventuring to the Great Stone Walkover now Ducky But do you even know the way? Cera A walk like that could take all day Petrie You know it very far away Shorty I'm not that slow Follow me, I'll take you there and we'll be back with time to spare Chomper We'll never know unless we go Shorty So when I go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing You know I'm gonna want you all to do Others You want to have us all go there with you Chomper I want to go adventuring too! Through the Eyes of a Spiketail Spike (thinking) What now? Cera Lets go! Spike (thinking) I know what this means... They want to go adventuring adventuring, adventuring They want to go adventuring I'm not really sure why Why can't they all just be like me and eat some treestars from a tree? But they always want to be off on their way Whatever they want us to do will end up being dangerous too I'm sure they know yet they'll go And if they go adventuring I know there is just one thing that I'm going to have to do I'll have to go adventuring too Spike (out loud) Bur bur bur bur, bur-bur bur bur, bur The Great Egg Adventure Ducky I'm glad we went adventuring Everyone Adventuring, adventuring Ducky Glad we went adventuring and moved those sharptooth eggs Nod To see them hatch was such a treat Mutt Who would have thought they'd look so sweet? Hyp Just remember what they eat Littlefoot Come on let's go Chomper We did what we set out to do Petrie And helped protect the valley too Littlefoot There is no doubt Hyp We all helped out Ducky I'm glad we went adventuring so we could all do the right thing and moved those sharptooth eggs away Everyone We're glad we went adventuring today we went adventuring today Category:Songs Category:Land Before Time TV series songs